The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs) in networked systems. More specifically, the disclosures relates to a mobile IHS that may generate an identifier that uniquely identifies the mobile IHS within the networked system. Mobile IHSs are difficult to remotely uniquely identify because many mobile IHS operating systems do not provide access to unique device identifiers available to applications on the mobile IHS. Moreover, many mobile IHS operating systems do not allow applications to store a unique identifier in the form of a “cookie”, a type of persistent data available across applications.